lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Non-Playable characters in Lawler-RPG
List of Characters *TGWDLGEAH - He appears on the bar in Chapter 47, helping the Heroes. *Black Mage - Shop Keeper *Twink - He helped Princess Peach to evade her Castle from Vegus' Army. *Mr. Lickboot - "We got to here, money." * * * *Danny Stardrop- Son of Steven Star and Teardrop and Father of Andrew Stardrop. Working with Stockgil before dying in a accident. * * * *Ralph Star - Younger Brother of Steven who was alway alone after them mother and father died. He Currently against all Seedrains after what Dark Oak did. * * *David Clawer - Pervious Incarnation of Clawer. Lost his memory about his old self. * * *Nurse Shinzuka - One of Takashi's ally and caretaker of Andrew Stardrop. * *Dende - The new Earth's Guardian, taking Kami's Place and helps the heroes ot use the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron * * * *CR-S01 - Unknown Doctor *Ian - FBI Agent, searches for evidences * * *Muscle Man - He made a cameo in Chapter 28. But now helps Mordecai and Rigby. * *Queen Fiona Blazela - Wife of Steven and mother of Stephanie & Bruce BlazeStar. (notes: Stocking and Rosa approve Steven with Fiona when she died). *Richter Blazela - King of New Hectare City who alway against people like Steven. He trap inside Icy Steven's castle * * * *Starla - Daughter of Steven & Icy. Carried the same weapon as Andrew Star's daughter * * * *Vergil - Brother of Dante & Son of Stockgil. Say that Stockgil trap him into a N64 to take him put as New Order Leader. *Stancer - One of the Invaded Cults, he, Hooker and Trace Sky were survived from the battle. Some like Tom Smith now used his new forget self to replace Gammabot. *Hooker - One of the Invaed Cults and Jacker's Father, he, Stancer and Trace Sky were survived from the battle. * * * * * * Cameo/Mentioned *Many Other Invaded Cults - Say to be destroy by Blazela. *Big the Cat - One of Amy's Friends. Currently chasing Froggy. *Bruce Shader - Father of Steven & Ralph Star. Killed by Jacker. *Wealthy Jacob - Creator of the Invaded Cults. Killed by George Star. *Armor Black Knight - Brendan Rugal's grandfather and Jacker's Biological Ancestor who fights Andrew in the past. *Rosa Star - Daughter of George Star and Mother of Steven & Ralph Star. Died to a heart disease. *Nina Teardrop - Mother of Danny Stardrop and Grandmother of Andrew Stardrop. Is unknown what happen to her. *Andrew Star - Ancestor of all Star Family. Taken his life by killing Armor Black Knight and himself. *Trace Sky - One of the Invaded Cults, he, Hooker and Stancer were survived from the battle. However Dark Bruce killed me. *John DeFrancis - Partner and Ancestor of all DeFrancis Family. *Hectare Blazela - King of Hectare City, named after him. Killed by Armor Black Knight. *Erica - Andrew's Wife, She died of illness when her daughter is born. *Destiny Star - Daughter of Andrew Star, Mother of Raphael Star, and Ancestor of all Star Family. She died of illness along with husband. Category:List of Character